Project Summary The goal of the Gordon Research Conference on Direction Cell Migration is to provide a stimulating forum for the dissemination and discussion of new research, concepts, controversies and opportunities at the forefront of cell migration. Peter Devreotes and Jeff Segall, who organized the first meeting held in 2005, envisioned developing a forum fostering interactions among scientists with a strong interest in gradient sensing and directed cell migration. After 12 years, the conference is considered to be the top research conference in cell migration. The program for the 2017 conference, to be held January 21-27 at Hotel Galvez, Galveston, TX, brings together cell migration scientists from diverse disciplines, including molecular and cancer biologists, immunologists, developmental biologists, cell biologists, molecular biologists, engineers and physicists. A strong emphasis will be placed on (1) basic mechanisms of cell migration at the levels of signal transduction and actin assembly, (2) inclusion of researchers that work with model systems as well as in vivo systems, (3) the study of cell migration during development, leukocyte trafficking, wound healing, and cancer invasion and metastasis and (4) comparing and contrasting single-cell versus collective cell migration in 2- and 3- dimensional environments. The aims of the conference are to: (1) provide a forum for the discussion of cutting edge research and controversies in the area of directed cell migration, with the goal of bridging molecular/biochemical, cellular and organismal scales, (2) promote both formal and informal scientific exchanges among scientists investigating directed cell migration, including young scientists, women, and scientists from underrepresented minority backgrounds, and (3) discuss recent advances especially relevant to the biology of cancer invasion and metastasis. To accomplish these aims, the 2017 Conference will bring together an international cadre of young and senior scientists from academia that will interact in an atmosphere conducive to the free exchange of ideas. As in 2015, the 2017 GRC will be preceded by a GRS on Directed Cell Migration, organized by young researchers (Joseph Campanale and Brian Graziano). This event will help nurture junior researchers towards a successful and rewarding career in the field of cell migration. The GRS will be opened by Dr. Paul Kulesa (Stowers Institute), who will discuss neural crest migration. The closing GRS lecture will be given by Dr. Fanny Jaulin (Gustave Roussy) on imaging human colon cancer spread in ex vivo culture. Eight talks selected from the abstracts and two poster sessions will allow for engaged interactions and discussions. In addition, an informal ?Ask the PI? seminar with the Chairs and Keynote Speakers on career development in the field of cell migration will be included. For both, the GRC and GRS, financial support is needed to assure that the meeting will be successful and will provide needed sponsorship for travel and registration of invited speakers and other selected participants.